Friendship
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Sometimes, he wondered whom he wanted more – the School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, or his lovely – amazing, wonderful, adorable, beautiful – best friend. You. Reader Insert / Tsunayoshi Sawada ; failed friendship! ficlet. : slightly edited at July/08/12 : Extra is now where it is suppose to be when I logged off early this morning - the second chapter.
1. Chapter One: Friendship

A young brunette-haired male watched in awe as his oldest friend sang a popular new song and dance the dance routine she knew by heart by now from her homeland. The band called **BIGBANG**, if he remembered correctly, was [Name]'s favorite band and she made it her mission to remember at least the band and band mate's most top-selling song's lyrics and dance routine by heart to give Sawada Tsunayoshi a show. His heart pounded with excitement at the fact she was doing this for _him_, no one else but him. And, no matter how harsh or mean it may sound, he was glad it was just the two of them in the park they unintentionally made their met-up spot every time [Name] came to visit him.

He had her to himself, and he was perfectly fine with it – almost too fine with it, in fact. Sometimes, he wondered whom he wanted more – the School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, or his lovely – _amazing, wonderful, adorable, __**beautiful**_ – best friend, [Surname] [Name] whom visited every year since they met when the two of them were little. He could not – could _**never**_come up with an answer, as sometimes Kyoko won but most of the time [Name] won the silent debate Sawada Tsunayoshi, young soon-to-be Mafia Boss of one of the most influential mafia families in the World, had inside his mind.

Suddenly the music changed into some kind of English song and the chocolate-haired and large, Carmel-eyed young male snickered as he watched his friend squawk in surprise, stopping from dancing, as the song changed to something else – was that the band called The Muse [Name] sometimes talked about, Tsuna wondered briefly. Moreover, his attention went back to [Name] shaking the stereo in a horrible attempt of getting it to stop playing.

* * *

[ _I'm craving for you, and just like a fool  
There's no way I can't stop, stop, stop my desire_ ]_  
_

* * *

'How ironic,' You thought to yourself, when yet _another song _took over, "My stereo just loves to mock me." You mumbled, and sighed before turning towards your amused best friend.

"Sorry, Tsuna, it appears I need to get a new stereo." You grinned sheepishly; face burning with a fierce blush.

That was all it took for the young Demico to laugh out loud, making you cough awkwardly but smile at the sight of Tsuna so relax and cheerful – even at your expense, which you didn't mind; much.

Tsuna shook his head, amused grin on his lips as he turns his attention back on you and – you felt your breath hitch for just a single second – his large chocolate brown eyes glint with pure joy. "I remember you saying the same thing last year, so I saved up and bought you a new one before you arrived. It is at home though, so I'll give it to you tonight – ack, [Name]!"

You nuzzled your face into the smaller boys' thick, soft hair, causing the said brunette to blush a new shade of red. "God, I love you! You're so sweet, Tsuna~! We can give each other our gifts tonight!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the soon-to-be Mafia boss of a influential family of Vongola and went through lots of battles and hardships because of it with his newfound friends, choked on his spit and flailed about in embarrassment.

"[N—Name]!"

The [hair-color] girl merely giggled and began tickling the poor boy, cackling with glee when he yelps and started to snort while he laughing as he struggles to get away.


	2. Extra

_failed attempted at crack and humor!_

* * *

**( EXTRA )**

* * *

Just a little ways away from the two happy best friends tickling each other were two Vongola Guardians, along with the baby tutor watching them.

"What the Hell does that girl think she's doing to Tenth? I'll blow her up with my double-bombs!" Hayato Gokudera hissed, the Storm Guardian, his green orbs narrowed at the girl currently up and close with his boss with absolute disapproval.

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera, don't you see how happy Tsuna is? 'Sides, I haven't seen him this relaxed in awhile." Takashi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian, stated, clearly happy to his little buddy relaxed and happy. He was a little sad that _he_was not the one making him happy, but he was not going to complain – at least it was Tsuna's first best friend and not some random stranger.

"I don't care! Tenth's heart belongs to that Kyoko, no – !" The black clad baby kicked the silver-haired boy's shin, making him gape in pain.

Reborn ignored the Storm Guardian's pestering and the Rain Guardian questioning gaze, his thoughts brainstorming over what he has observe. 'There are romantic feelings between the two, but it is much deeper – isn't like Tsuna's infatuation with Kyoko, however they both won't act on their feelings. Is it possibly they both know, but do not wish to ruin their friendship?' Then he shrugged, he would mull over it another day.

"Let's leave them alone; Tsuna can handle himself and the girl if trouble comes." Reborn spoke as he walked away, thinking about Mama's cooking and how she was going to make something special tonight and the following week for [Name].

"W – Wait, Reborn!" Smoking Bomb hollered after Reborn, leaving the baseball-fan alone for a moment that he took a moment to look back towards the two friends fooling around the park.

'You have good taste in friends, Tsuna.' The blooming swordsman thought as a sincere smile on his lips before he turned around and ran after the hotheaded Guardian and tutor. "Hey, wait up! Don't leave me hanging!"

* * *

**Feel free to bash this up.**


End file.
